The investigators propose to isolate, define and quantitate the macromolecular components, collagen, elastin, fibronectin and microfibrillar proteins of the extracellular isomolecular types of macromolecules in each region will be done. Lathyrogens will be used to study aspects of deposition of these components and their functional properties in relation to crosslinkage of collagen and elastin. The cells responsible for matrix production will be evaluated and modulation by a variety of factors will be examined. Regulatory processes of deposition and remodeling of the matrix during development, aging and myopathy also will be studied. In addition, phosphorylation of hydroxylysine as a possible regulation process in production and deposition of the matrix will be studied.